Next Contestant
by a little cup of coffee
Summary: Cuando ella tenia 12, Sakura siempre era protegida por su equipo. Ahora ella es mayor y fuerte, pero ellos los siguen protegiendo. [Equipo 7 oneshot][Implica SasuSaku][Traduccion]


**Traducción del fic "Next Contestant" se ****Epiff Annie****, lo que significa que este fic **_**NO**_** me pertenece, yo solo soy la traductora. **

* * *

**Next Contestant**

Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi

Tres de los ninja mas poderosos de todo Konoha

Estos tres hombres tienen una cosa en común, su _única _debilidad

Haruno Sakura

La medico pelirrosa era su debilidad. Ellos harían todo por hacerla feliz; la protegían de todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Algunas veces de enemigos y sus armas o poderosos ataques. Algunas veces del terror del mundo

Y Usualmente…

De la especia masculina

Estos hombres eran ferozmente protectores cuando se trataba de su única compañera de equipo. Por esta razón la hermosa, brillante y encantadora Sakura no era invitada a salir muy frecuentemente y cuando lo hacia solamente terminaba en desastre.

* * *

Sakura salio del hospital en la noche, después de trabajar 14 horas y ella lo único que quería desesperadamente quería era acurrucarse y dormir 

Sakura se froto sus ojos y empezó su camino por la calle, que se encontraba vacía, que daba a su casa la cual compartía con sus chicos favoritos, Naruto y Sasuke.

El día que Sasuke volvió, Sakura rompió en llanto, agarro a Sasuke y Naruto en un fuerte abrazo y empezó a maldecirlos hasta que sus odios sangraran. Después los obligo a que empacaran sus cosas y buscar una casa en donde pudieran vivir los tres. De ese modo, ella dijo, los podría mantener vigilados.

-Y ustedes no estar solos nunca mas- Sakura susurro dándoles una dulce sonrisa.

Eso provoco que los dos chicos hicieran lo que ella dijo. Bueno, eso y que ella no dejara de molestarlos por días.

Ahora ellos vivían en una casa de dos pisos a solo 10 minutos del hospital. Usualmente Sasuke solo iba a la casa a comer y dormir, pero Sakura estaba bien con eso. Y una vez a la semana iba Kakashi; era como si el equipo 7 estuviera junto de nuevo.

Ese pensamiento hizo sonreír a Sakura.

-Sakura!

Sakura volteo y se encontró con unos expandes negros, dientes brillantes y pelo brillante

-Hola Lee- Sakura dijo amablemente- ¿Qué estas haciendo afuera tan tarde?

-Estaba entrenando, estamos en la plenitud de nuestra juventud y yo estaba usando este tiempo para mejorar- dijo alegremente- Y estaba alerta por la presencia de tu radiante juventud! Y como estabas sola dije que mi trabajo como hombre es acompañarte hasta tu casa!

-Eh…Ok? Pero no tienes que hacerlo Lee, no es muy lejos…

-Sin excusas mi adorada Sakura

Sakura rió –Ok, vamonos ya!

Lee asintió y empezaron el camino por las calles completamente tranquilas, platicando amigablemente.

Enfrente de la puerta Sakura saco sus llaves

–Bueno esta es mi parada, Muchas Gracias

-Sakura- dijo Lee quedamente

-Si…?

-Estaría honrada si tu aceptaras mi invitación para cenar…?- pregunto

Sakura se mordió el labio. En un lado, a ella no le gustaba Lee de esa forma. En el otro lado el chico que a ella realmente le _gustaba_ nunca la invitaría a salir. Aparte, ellos eran amigos, no?

-Claro Lee, Pasa por mi mañana a las 6?- sugirió

Lee asintió sonriendo y después se fue corriendo gritando algo acerca de la "juventud" y "Gai-Sensei" a su paso.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y entro a su casa.

Naruto volteo a verla cuando entro. El estaba sentando en el sofá con un plato de ramen en su mano. Cuando Sakura lo miro con una ceja levantada el susurró. -Eheh… un snack de medianoche?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza –No es saludable Naruto- digo mientras dejaba su bolsa en la mesa y se dejaba caer a lado de el. El le ofreció el resto del ramen y ella sonrió, tocada por la oferta, ella sabia como era Naruto con su preciado ramen.

-Te tardaste un rato- comento Naruto volviendo a comer el ramen que Sakura rechazo.

-Me encontré a Lee en el camino- fue la respuesta de Sakura.

-Cejas pobladas¿Que quería?

-Acompañarme a casa. Y…me invitó a Salir

-_Que?_

Sakura volteo a ver a Naruto que miraba en Shock el ramen

-¿Y que le dijiste?- pregunto una vez que se recupero

-Um, Acepte?

Naruto la miro, agarro su mano y la jalo fuera del sofá hacia el piso de arriba ignorando las protestas de Sakura. El entro en la última puerta del pasillo azotando la puerta.

-Que demonio Naruto?- dijo Sasuke quien fue levantado rudamente por el ruidoso rubio.

-Sakura va a salir con Lee- dijo Naruto rudamente. _Eso_ callo a Sasuke

-En serio? Porque?- pregunto Sasuke con sorpresa.

Sakura cruzo sus brazos –No le veo el problema, Es hora de que alguien me invite a salir

Naruto lucio un poco avergonzado. Claro que el era la principal razón de que nadie la invitara a Salir. El era el más protector con Sakura; El la quería demasiado. Era platónico, claro, pero era más profundo que pura amistad. Cuando Sasuke se fue esos años, Sakura y Naruto solo se tenían el uno al otro. Entonces eran muy cercanos. Sakura cuido de Naruto como nadie lo había echo, y Naruto vio a Sakura como nadie mas pudo.

-Pero como quiera- dijo Naruto un poco desesperado –_Lee? _No has visto sus cejas?

Sakura lo miro- Lee es dulce. Cuan superficial crees que soy Naruto? Aparte…es solo una cita. Como dije no es gran cosa- y con eso Sakura se volteo y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Y…?- dijo Naruto después de un momento de Silencio.

-El no va a salir con Sakura- Sasuke dijo firmemente- No si nosotros tenemos algo que decir acerca de eso

Naruto le guiñó el ojo cómplicemente y salio de la habitación- Noches Sasuke!

* * *

Lee toco la puerta. El iba un poco temprano, pero el podía esperar por su querida Sakura. La puerta se empezó a abrir y Lee levanto la docena de rosas amarillas que sabia que a Sakura le encantaban.

-Flores no son mi cosa- dijo una voz profunda que Lee conocía solo un poco bien.

-Sasuke! Perdóname- dijo Lee- Estas son para Sakura! Tenemos una cita- añadió orgulloso.

Sasuke lo miro detenidamente antes de hacerse para atrás dejándolo entrar. Lee le agradeció y entro.

Inmediatamente sintió a la los otras dos personas en el sofá, a quienes Sasuke se les había unido, Naruto y Kakashi.

-Sakura todavía se esta arreglando. Tu sabes como son la chicas- dijo Naruto.

-Ah! Pero mi querida Sakura ya es hermoso como las flores por las que fue nombrada! Ella florece con el poder de la juventud!

Pausa.

-Bueno, ahora que estas aquí vamos a repasar algunas reglas básicas, Kakashi-sensei?"

En la mañana de ese día un fastidiado Naruto entro en el departamento de Kakashi demandando que se uniera a el y Sasuke para una platica con la "cita" de Sakura. Kakashi naturalmente acepto. Pare el, su única alumna todavía era la niña de 12 años que el conoció, demasiado joven e inocente para una cita.

Kakashi se aclaro la garganta –Numero uno: No tocarla

-O te sacare tus tripas y las venderé como un collar- Naruto añadió animadamente.

Lee parpadeo.

-Numero dos- Sasuke dijo mirándolo fijamente- No la mires de una manera inapropiada.

-O Romperé tus huesos y haré una silla con ellos- Kakashi dijo.

Lee trago saliva. _Donde estaba Sakura?_

-Número tres: No te atrevas a herirla de ninguna manera- Naruto dijo Seriamente

-O te matare- Notando las miradas que Kakashi y Naruto le daban Sasuke dijo- No soy muy creativo.

Lee estaba sudando ahora. El Sabia cuan poderosos eran estos tres hombres. Y no había duda alguna que ellos podían fácilmente cumplir sus amenazas Y el también sabia que la única razón por la que lo hacían era Sakura. El había escuchado los rumores, el no era idiota.

Sakura finalmente apareció bajando las escaleras –Hey lamento haber tardado tanto! Listo para ir?

Lee seguía sudando. Naruto Kakashi y Sasuke lo estaban mirando –Lo lamento mucho pero me temo que debo cancelar Sakura. Quizás en otro momento?- dijo rápidamente. Antes de que Sakura lo pudiera detener salio rápidamente de la casa.

-Que le dijeron?- Sakura les grito a los tres hombres en el sofá

-Nada- Kakashi dijo inocentemente- Yo creo que el simplemente no pudo con la presión. Vamos a cenar algo- dijo- Algún buen lugar, después de todo nuestra Sakura luce hermosa. Eso significa no ramen- agrego y Naruto suspiro- Sasuke invita!

Naruto rió ante la Mirada irritada de Sasuke, pero Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke, así que el acepto.

Even the cold Uchiha had a soft spot for the girl. Maybe the softest…(sorry no pude entender esta oracion T.T)

* * *

Una semana después Naruto estaba caminando alrededor del cuarto del Sakura –No puedo creer que vayas a salir con el! Digo, el es… el es…Kiba! 

Sakura estaba hojeando una revista –Y que?

Naruto la mira –El es un idiota!, El no es higiénico! El es-

-Muy parecido a ti- Sakura termino la oración- Y el es dulce, me trata como una _chica. _Algunas veces ustedes no.

Sasuke mascullo. _Mujeres_. _Bah._

Sakura se paro- Ahora váyanse, tengo que arreglarme.

-Tu no te molestas en arreglarte cuando estas con nosotros- dijo Naruto.

-No tengo que impresionar a nadie- Sakura les guiño un ojo –Cierren la puerta cuando salgan.

* * *

Kiba estaba parado en la entrada de la casa de Sakura, detrás de el Akamaru tembló. 

Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi estaban parados en la puerta mirándolo fijamente.

-Déjenlo entrar!- Sakura grito, empujando a Naruto mientras pasaba, ella le sonrió a los dos –Vamos entren Kiba, Akamaru.

Ellos la siguieron, bajo la mirada de los compañeros de equipo de ella.

-Tomen asiente, estaré aquí en un momento- dijo Sakura y subió las escaleras.

Kiba se sentó en el sofá enfrente del equipo 7.

-A donde la vas a llevar?- Naruto pregunto.

-Al Parque- dijo Kiba levantando sus cejas.

-Mucha gente. Bien.

-Que van a hacer?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Nada que este en tus libros- dijo Kiba

-Mas vale que no- dijo Kakashi advirtiéndole.

-Vamos a caminar un rato y luego ir al cine

-Cuando van a regresar- Sasuke agrego lentamente.

-En unas horas.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza –Son las cinco, regresen a las seis.

-Pero la película no empieza hasta alas 6:30- protesto Kiba.

-Lo siento, Sakura tiene toque de queda- Kakashi sonrió detrás de su mascara.

-Ella ya no tiene 12, sabes?. Ella tiene 18. Creo que ella puede salir con quien quiera a la hora que quiera.

-Y todos sabemos quien es la persona con la que Sakura quiere salir- dijo Naruto- Noticia de ultimo momento: No eres tu.

Kiba negó con la cabeza –Y _el_ nunca se va a molestar en preguntarle.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio.

-Como quiera- dijo Kakashi –No puedes estar con Sakura tan tarde. Lo lamento, no puedes salir con ella.

-Porque?- pregunto Kiba.

-Porque no me agradas- Naruto replica

-Pero yo no a salir contigo idiota.

Naruto lo miro –Mutt (¿?)

Y después el rió.

* * *

Sakura apareció de repente al comienzo de las escaleras- ¿Que paso? Escuche a alguien gritar! 

-Um…

-Y donde esta Kiba?

-Oh, Akamaru no se estaba sintiendo bien así que Kiba lo llevo a su casa- mintió Kakashi.

-Oh- dijo Sakura –Ahora que?

-Bueno, hay una película a la 6:30. Vamos a verla?- Kakashi sugirió.

Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente.

* * *

Dos semanas después Neji apareció enfrente de Sakura. 

-Ven a cenar conmigo el viernes- dijo

-Estas preguntando u ordenando?- pregunto Sakura.

La cara de Neji no dio ninguna señal.

-Esta bien¿A que hora?

-7:30. No me hagas esperar- con eso Neji se volteo y siguió su camino.

_Extraño_… pensó vagamente Sakura volviendo a su lonche.

* * *

Neji no tenia sentimientos hacia Sakura. La respetaba por su inteligencia y sus habilidades como medico. Pero eso era todo. Fuera de unas cuantas visitas al hospital, el no hablaba con ella, fuera de todo lo que Lee decía acerca de su belleza y gracia. 

Así que porque la invito a Salir?

Eso realmente era simple. Lee admitió que el huyo de la cita por que los compañeros de ella lo habían amenazado. Lee no era intimidado fácilmente, en todos los significados, pero había algo acerca de cómo los tres lo habían mirado que había ello que el huyera hacia la seguridad se su apreciado sensei.

Neji se había burlado de el y Lee le dijo que el dudaba mucho que el Hyuuga no hiciera lo mismo.

Bueno, el nunca se echaba para atrás en un reto.

* * *

-Tu que! 

-Acepte. No todos los días el Hyuuga Neji invita a salir a una chica sabes- Sakura dijo calmadamente mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

Naruto continúo quejándose e incluso Sasuke parecía inquieto.

-Hay una razón para eso, sabes- Sasuke señalo- Específicamente, el –

-Sasuke!- Sakura lo interrumpió –Tu no eres mejor sabes! De todas maneras esto es importante! Estoy cansada de ser la única chica en todo Konoha que nunca a tenido una cita!

Naruto lucia culpable. –Oh, tu no eres la _única,_ Sakura…

-Si lo soy! Incluso Hinata a sido invitada a salir!- dijo malhumorada –Y todos sabemos que como ella es!

-En serio ella salio?- Naruto Parpadeo- ¿Con quien?

-Shino- Sakura le contesto- Ahora, Neji va a venir por mi el viernes y yo no quiero que alguno de ustedes este aquí para arruinarlo! Así que todos van a ir a comer ramen o si no arreglare su ADN hasta que las uñas de sus pies salgan por sus ojos!- Sakura finalizo y subió las escaleras

Naruto y Sasuke se sobresaltaron cuando ella azoto la puerta de su cuarto

-Ella es demasiado violenta- dijo Sasuke.

-Y extraña- agrego Naruto.

* * *

-El estará aquí pronto! Váyanse ya idiotas!- Sakura grito a los 3 hombres en el sofá.

-Bueno, esto no es lindo…- empezó a decir Kakashi mientras Sakura lo empujaba y aventaba hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke! Naruto! Fuera!- ordeno Sakura.

-Pero Sakura… esto no es justo. _Alguien_ se tiene que asegurar que el no intente nada!- protesto Naruto.

Sakura se burlo. –Hyuuga? Por favor. Seria _yo_ la que saltara sobre el.

Sasuke se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta y se volteo a ver a Sakura –Disculpa?

Sakura dio un paso para atrás. –Estaba bromeando!

Pero Kakashi ya estaba moviendo su cabeza y volviendo a entrar a la casa –Siéntate Sakura- dijo Kakashi –Tenemos que hablar-

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras sus chicos decían "Las Reglas".

-No besos- dijo Sasuke amenazadoramente.

-Especialmente con lengua- agrego Kakashi.

-No besos. Punto- insistió Sasuke.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

-Si el intenta tocarte, usa el spray de pimiento- dijo Naruto pasándole una pequeña botella.

-No lo puedes tocar- dijo Kakashi –O ir a su apartamento, o invitarlo aqui y no puedes estar sola con el.

-Y si el mira otra cosa que no sea su cara, pícale los ojos- dijo Naruto.

Sakura rodó sus ojos. –Entonces que es lo _puedo_ hacer?

-No mucho- dijo Sasuke.

-Y es por eso que deberías olvidar la cita e ir a comer ramen con nosotros- sugirió Naruto

Sakura lo miro justo en el momento que sonó el timbre.

-Demonios!- maldijo Sakura y se paro de su asiento. Ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. –Hola Neji! Vamonos- dijo- Adiós tontos!- agrego viendo a sus compañeros.

-El deber llama- dijo Kakashi- Vamos.

* * *

Sasuke era el mas silencioso, así que el siguió a Sakura y Neji a cualquier restaurante al que fueran a ir. Después se le unirían Kakashi y Naruto en el restaurante y se sentarían lo suficientemente lejos para que Sakura no los viera. Pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder vigilar a Neji.

-Lindo Lugar- susurro Kakashi cuando se sentaron.

-Excelente comida!- agrego Naruto.

Sasuke estaba examinando a Sakura. Ella llevaba una blusa roja y una falda negra. Ella se veía bien pero a quien intentaba impresionar? Aparte la falda era demasiada corta. Mas le valía a Hyuuga no tener ninguna idea…

* * *

-Entonces Neji- empezó a decir Sakura mientras miraba el menú -¿Puedo preguntar porque me invitaste a salir? 

Neji encogió los hombros.

-Se lo tuyo con Tenten y solo espero que ella no me apuñale con un kunai por esto- dijo Sakura y Neji parecía un poco frustrado.

-Tenten es una compañera de equipo. Nada más.

-Oh, en serio? Pues yo no te veo visitando a Lee a diario, o dejándole flores mientras el esta dormido en el hospital.

Neji se le quedo viendo. –Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas.

-Yo te _vi_ Hyuuga. No me puedes engañar.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre eso y cuando le llevas tomates a Uchiha?- el dijo antes de notar su error.

-Ninguna. Excepto- dijo Sakura sonriendo tristemente- Tenten acepta tus flores.

-Lee menciono como fue que no pudo pasar por tus protectivos compañeros. Me dijo que yo tampoco podría así que…

-Ah, Una prueba para tu ego?- dijo Sakura burlonamente.

-Difícilmente. Eso no fue ni un reto. Esperaba más.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. –Estoy aliviada de que no hayan echo nada. Me gusta estar en una cita, incluso si en con el alumno del rival de Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Neji carraspeo- Estas lista para ordenar?

* * *

-No creo que vayan a hacer algo. Nos podemos ir?- dijo Naruto 

Sasuke lo ignoro y continúo viendo a Neji y Sakura.

-Se están alistando para irse. Sasuke síguelos y nosotros pagaremos. Kakashi dijo sonriendo tras su mascara. Sasuke asintió y se paro. Se fue momentos después de la pareja caminando fácilmente entre las sombras.

* * *

Neji era un genio. El no era engañado fácilmente.

El Sabia que el sobre protectivo interés amoroso de Sakura los estaba siguiendo, observándolos.

Y eso lo enojaba. Como si el fuera a intentar algo!

Ellos llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sakura y ella sonrió. –Eso fue divertido, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo. Y esa comida, Dios, a Naruto le hubiera encantado!

-Sakura.

Sakura miro los ojos perla de Neji- Si?

El se agacho y beso suavemente su mejilla. Sakura abrió la boca de la impresión.

Se enderezo e hizo una mueca –Buenas noches.

_Toma__eso__ Uchiha._

* * *

Arriba en el árbol, Sasuke estaba rabiando.

Bajo del árbol y Sakura salto asustada.

-Sasuke! Que…?

-Lo besaste!- grito Sasuke

-Um, no, el me beso a mi, en la mejilla, gran cosa- dijo Sakura cayo en la cuenta –Espera… tu me estabas espiando?

Sasuke esquivo su mirada –Demonios, No. Y eso es una buena cosa también.

Sakura lo miro –No lo puedo creer! Puedo cuidarme yo sola sabes!

-Oh, Si, lo puedo ver.

-Entonces tu eres la razón de que todas mis citas se cancelen? –pregunto Sakura, después observo a Naruto y Kakashi que venían caminando hacia ellos –Y ustedes también!

-Sakura…

-¿Como se supone que tenga un novio? Y un día me voy a casar y tener hijos! Y ustedes no me van a dejar hacer _eso_ tampoco?- grito Sakura

-Esos tipos no eran suficiente Buenos para ti Sakura!- dijo Naruto.

-Deberías dejarnos elegir la próxima vez- dijo Kakashi.

-Sakura se quedo callada –Ok. Encuéntrenme la cita perfecta y yo no los matare Ok?- dijo dulcemente.

-Ya encontramos a uno.

Sakura rió. Entonces díganle que venga mañana a las 8. Estaré esperando.

Y ella entro a la casa.

Sasuke miro a Kakashi que estaba sonriendo detrás de su mascara –No creo que quiera saber.

Naruto intento abrir la puerta. –Dame tus llaves Sasuke!

-Yo creí que tu las tenias.

-Estas bromeando? Sakura no me confía las llaves ahora.

Sasuke empezó a tocar la puerta sin respuesta alguna.

-Sakura! Abre la maldita puerta!- ordeno Sasuke.

Y todavía no había respuesta.

-Sakura!- grito Naruto.

La luz del cuarto de Sakura se apago y Sasuke juro escuchar la risa maligna de Sakura en la silenciosa casa.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado enfrente de Naruto y Kakashi, ambos mirándolo muy serios.

-Puede que seas uno de nosotros, pero tócala….

-Y te romperé los brazos –dijo Naruto –Mírala de una manera negativa…

-Y te quitare la piel. Lastímala en cualquier forma y los dos te mataremos de la peor manera posible.

-Si Sakura no lo hace primero.

Sasuke movió la cabeza. Justo en ese momento Sakura bajo las escaleras usando un vestido rosa veraniego.

-Ok ¿Dónde esta?- dijo Sakura

Sasuke se paro enfrente de ella. –Vamonos- el dijo cortamente.

-Eh? _Tu_ eres mi cita?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Si. Vamonos- repitió Sasuke.

Sakura lo siguió mientras salían de la casa –Pero Sasuke, Porque tu?

-Idea del pervertido- respondió.

Naruto y Kakashi los observaban mientras salían. Kakashi sonrió y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

-No los vamos a seguir?- Naruto estaba sorprendido- Asegurarnos de que el no toque a Sakura?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. –Sasuke tiene que re-popular su clan en algún momento sabes.


End file.
